The Royal Chamber
by Matt-On-Matt
Summary: For all who wanted a little more Delena from The Royal Procession, this is the lemony answer. I am open to suggestions. I do have an outline for the first four to six chapters but after that I am all ears ;
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

It was our wedding night, finally. Damon had publically courted me for months after the encounter in his private quarters and the people were beginning to wonder if he would ever gather enough courage to ask me. Truthfully, I was ready. I wanted to wait until I was 18 but I knew that physically I couldn't wait or I would not be a virgin on our wedding night. Damon and I insatiable when it came to…well…each other. But he had never done me the dishonor of going past kissing me passionately and on occasion grabbing my breasts. I had acted with far less decorum with all my grinding and pleading. There was just something about him of which I couldn't deny myself. His scent, his smile, his caresses all drove me to the point of madness and I wanted nothing less than to be underneath and as close as naked body can get to another. It was immodest and unladylike but this is what he did to me, so you can understand why I simply couldn't wait until 18, it would have to be before.

Four months ago:

"Day, um…"

"Yes my sweet, what is the matter?"

"I was wondering when – how your day was?" I couldn't bear to bother him if his day had been particularly stressful.

"It was fine, actually, quite pleasant. But that wasn't what you were going to ask me. Please mon chère, tell me what is bothering you?" He looked at me pleadingly as he asked this. I couldn't deny him anything.

"I was wondering, hoping, when you would give me the honor of becoming your wife?"

He took me in his arms and brought me to sit on his lap.

"I thought we were going to wait until you were a little older?" He looked at me confused but eager. "Have you changed your mind?"

"I can't deny this feeling that seems to be pooling in my lower abdomen and it seems to grow every day in your presence more undeniable than the day previous."

"Your lower abdomen, you say?" He brought his hand to my stomach. "Right here?"

"No, lower."

He moved his hand lower.

"Here?"

I shook my head. The hand that wasn't on my stomach started to raise my dress and he removed his hand from my stomach and slid it between my thighs, touching me where I had only touched myself.

"Here?"

My head rolled back as he applied more pressure and I moaned a yes. He smirked and brought a kiss to my neck. He started to suck and nibble and I became unraveled in his arms.

"I know how you feel." He said as he pushed his hardness into me. "I want you more and more with each passing day. I won't be able to deny myself much longer."

"Then don't," I said not thinking about the consequences of my words.

The next thing I knew, I was being lifted to Damon's bed. My butt was just on the edge and Damon leaned over me.

"You have no idea what you have done."

He proceeded to lower himself, on the floor, onto his knees. He grinned a devilish smile and I looked at him horror, not knowing what he could possibly do to me _down there_. He lifted my dress above my knees and then removed my pantaloons.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

"Giving you release isn't that that you want?"

"Not like thaaaaaa–" I couldn't finish my sentence let alone my thought for Damon had leaned forward and pressed not only his lips against me but had continued the action by swiping his tongue up and down my slit.

The feeling of his tongue was somewhat lessened being that my stockings were still covering me. He had yet to remove those and I didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved. He worked my nub not only with his tongue but also his fingers and I quickly lost the will to keep my eyes open to see his next move. My thoughts became jumbled and my eyes were clenched so tight I began to see stars. And then it stopped.

A/N: mwaaaahahahahahaha. Review and I might post more by Sunday. If not I might just cease to write it all together ;)


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Damon got off of his knees and stood up. I could see a quite prominent bulge and, admittedly, I grew a little afraid. I loved Damon and was willing to be with him in the way a wife is with her husband. But I was not his wife yet and I did not want the legitimacy of our marriage to be called into question if I was not intact on our wedding night, even if it was by his own doing. Damon could see my fear as he undid his pants and gently smiled.

"Have I ever done anything that would hurt you?"

"No."

"Then trust me." And so I did.

He lifted me and placed me in the center of the bed. He removed his pants and I openly gawked at the organ that would soon be inside me. He then crawled on top of me but did not attempt to remove my stockings. His weight was put on his forearms while he nudged my legs open with one of his knees. He redistributed his weight by pushing himself up so that the weight of his upper half was on his palms which were on either side of my head. He shifted all his weight to that of the left arm and moved his right hand to grab my right leg which he lifted over his shoulder. He switched arms and with his left hand he grabbed my left leg and hitched it onto his hip. He lowered his pelvis to meet my lower lips and upon their meeting my breath hitched.

The tip of his penis aligned with my nub and he grinded himself against me. He then proceeded to rub his member up and down my slit. I tilted my head back and released a deep moan.

"See why you need to trust me," he said through gritted teeth. "When you trust me this pleasure is the reward you get."

"Damon, please don't stop for the love of God please don't stop."

His right hand cupped my cheek as he looked into my eyes and all I saw was love…well and some lust/hunger…but mostly love.

We were both on the precipice of our release when Damon stopped. I looked at him astounded.

"Why would you stop? Please Damon, Please?"

"Only if you say yes to one little question."

"Anything!"

"Marry me."

I laughed. I was so in need and so delirious on my soon release that I laughed.

"If you don't give me release now I will never speak to you again."

His eyes widened and he began his ministrations once more and we both fell over the edge we had been teetering on before he had so rudely stopped. He collapsed onto me and then rolled over, taking me with him so that I was resting on his chest. He raised his head and pleadingly implored me.

"You didn't mean what you just said, did you?"

"Of course not you silly man."

"So you will marry me?"

"I didn't say that I wouldn't marry you, I said I would never speak to you again."

"But will you marry me?"

"I don't know, you keep asking me while my mind is on other things and you basically blackmailed me into it the first time you asked not to mention you don't even have a ring," I said this jokingly, my smile stretching broadly across my face."

Damon got out of bed and put on his pants. He handed me my pantaloons and walked into another room. I started to become nervous, not knowing if he knew I was joking. He came back in looking right at me.

"Will you put those back on?" he said pointing to my pantaloons. I did as he asked.

"Stand up." And so I did. "Are you thinking of anything important?"

"No, I am just wondering what is going on."

Damon lowered himself onto one knee and took out a ring he had been holding behind his back.

"Elena Gilbert, Daughter of the Duke of Mercoeur, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Now when you put it like that how could I possibly say 'no.'" But this response didn't seem to appease Damon. I dropped to my knees in front of him and placed both my hands on either side of his face. "Yes I will marry you my love, but only if we will be equals and I never see you on your knees in front of me again." I moved my lips to his ear and whispered, "Unless it is to perform the act that you just performed upon me."

He chuckled and turned his head. He captured my lips with his and grabbed my left hand. We pulled away from the kiss and he placed the ring on my finger where it would remain for the rest of my life.

**A/N: alright the only other scene I have planned is the wedding night. Review and I might get it to you by the end of next week.**


End file.
